Hotel
by Waa
Summary: The rookie pair have somehow managed to get lost. Good thing Shiraishi and Ryuzaki can provide them lodging...


**Author's Note: As requested of the ma'dam from table 15, I present you your order. A sour citrus parfait of KinRyo topped off with sweetened blueberries. Does it look appealing? Take a taste and see if your wait was worth it.**

**OOOO**

A sigh finally broke out through the thick tense silence in the room that had been dreading on since the two boy's arrival at the minor hotel.

The atmosphere that cocky boy had been carrying made it impossible to start a friendly conversation again. The energetic one learned a while back during their little fiasco that trying to crack jokes during a dark situation wouldn't earn him a chuckle, instead a glare and a few curses. Though that was the case then, it didn't mean he couldn't try to start a conversation now. After all, their problem was cleared up and they were settled in a peaceful environment. Even if the other boy was still upset didn't mean that he couldn't change that. Especially since they were in such a nice room.

The walls were a boring beige color, but the shiny smooth wood that decorated the room made up for it. A desk was placed near the bathroom door cluttered with complementary stuff. Above it was a flat screen television on the wall. It wasn't big, but it suited the room. By that was a small dresser to place their few clothes in. And by the window was a small table seated for only two people. The rest of the room was taken up by double bed. The sheets on there as plain as the room, but at least they had more than enough pillows.

"Na Koshimae, Tezuka and Shiraishi said that our bill was on the school, so let's cheer up. We can order room service. Come on; let's get those sweets we saw in the window earlier!"

Kintaro spoke his words with a feeling of uneasy enthusiasm. Even though the situation seemed perfect to get his companion in the mood, rejection liked to hit heavy on him. It hurt when Koshimae swore at him…

His brown eyes looked up hesitantly to the bed. Soon as Echizen and him finally had gotten matters sorted out, the raven had jumped into the bed and buried his head in the pillows muttering things to his self. It had been a few hours since their arrival and the other boy had not even attempted to move. Perhaps he was asleep and he was just talking to his self? Or was he just cooling down…? Hopefully, his mood had did some type of change for the better.

The red head worked up a nerve to look closer at the raven's form. All he needed was just a sign. He didn't like his friends being mad at him. Particularly Ryoma at this moment.

"Na…Koshimae…" Kintaro whispered as he leaned closer.

Secretly, an urge crept up and drove him to peer closer than necessary. As he felt his self break away, Koshimae's form moved, startling the boy. He retreated quickly from the space on the bed as Ryoma's face turned to him. His hazel eyes looked unsteadily at Kintaro.

"Wha…?"

Kintaro's words seemed to stick in his throat and only come out in incomprehensible pieces. Just from witnessing the other boy's beauty, the characters stopped right at the foot of his throat.

"…ma…e…ser…eat…swe…ets…"

Ryoma's eyes focused and he stared at his friend with confusion. It was very difficult to understand his usual dialect, so what was he trying to pull talking in fragments? Mada mada dane.

"Oi Toyama, speak normally."

And right he did.

Reality snapped back into him and graced him with a usual Koshimae. Yatta! Maybe Koshimae shrugged it off and returned back to his normal self. Finally, the two of them could have a good time and goof off.

"Let's go order the desserts we saw before!"

The boy's hyper enthusiasm was back and it was about to easily kick into overdrive. Kintaro's body seem to bounce in it's place as a huge grin creased his face. There was no way his Koshimae could say no.

Lazy eyes fell on his and a spark flew. His hyper-ness appeared to turn down a bit while the other boy looked a bit more attentive.

Their eye contact was quite…attention grabbing…

Cheeks heated up to delicious pink and bodies twitched erratically. Minutes darted by like seconds and the whole world seemed to be tuned out. Sparks flew, creating a hidden atmosphere. Impulsed movements were about to be made just before the hotel's phone rung ruining the heated mood.

Though reluctant, Kintaro broke eye contact with a nervous hurry and picked up the line.

"_Yes , is this 351? Ordering services will end in a few hours. Would you like to place one now?"_

The feverish boy nodded to the wall and turned around avoiding his friend's eyes.

"Do you wanna go down now**-**fo-for food?"

His voice cracked noticeably.

"Che….Why not."

OOOO

"Na Koshimae, look! So many plates of sweets!"

"Oi, don't get anymore before our school gives us detention!"

"But Koshimae~!"

"_Sir can you quiet down?_"

**OOOO**

**I'll finish this another time. For my kohai...**

**Waa~**


End file.
